The invention concerns a smoking system and more particularly a smoking system to hold smoking tobacco, a pipe and/or a cigarette and additionally a metallic poker. The invention concerns a container or case and lid with a novel closure. It has a similar purpose to and is an improvement on the smoking system disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,214,658.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,214,658 discloses a container with separate chambers for receiving a pipe, or a tubular item in one chamber and for receiving other smoking material, such as loose tobacco, in another chamber. A lid over the container covers the openings into the two chambers and the lid is slid laterally in a slideway to allow access to one or the other chamber.
In the '658 patent and other prior art, the lid of a container for a smoking system is attached mechanically, e.g., by being slid between positions or by being otherwise attached to the top of the container. The present invention concerns another mode of attachment of a lid.
Further, if a smoking system includes a metal poker, which would be used for example to clean a pipe or to work with tobacco in a pipe bowl, and the poker is made of metal, particularly steel, the prior art does not disclose a manner of using the material of the poker for securely retaining the poker in the container of the system. In contrast, the present invention provides the possibility of securely retaining a metal poker in the container by using the material of the poker.